Seductive Secrets
by Ashley 'n' Jaimee
Summary: When Troy's eye falls on one certain, gorgeous blonde he can't control his feelings, to save Gabriella and Zeke being hurt, Troy and Sharpay start a secret affair...but secrets can't stay secrets for long.. By Ashley
1. Trailer

Seductive Secrets…

Trailer

**Troy Bolton had the perfect girlfriend…**

_(Shows Troy and Gabriella kissing)_

**He was happy…**

**Until one plane journey changed his life…**

_(Shows Troy staring at a blonde girl)_

**She was beautiful, kind and sensitive**

_(Shows Sharpay introducing herself)_

**He loved Gabriella…**

_(Shows Troy kissing Gabriella softly)_

**He wanted Sharpay…**

_(Shows Troy kissing Sharpay intensely)_

**But ****She**** didn't want to hurt Gabriella…**

_(Shows Sharpay and Gabriella hugging)_

**Soon they started a secret, explicit affair…**

_(Shows Troy throwing Sharpay onto her bed)_

**But secrets are always found out…**

_(Shows Gabriella eyeing Troy suspiciously)_

**In**

**Seductive Secrets…**

_(Coming soon…Written by Ashley)_


	2. Meeting the Blonde Twins

**Seductive Secrets….**

**Chapter One – The Blonde Twins.**

A young man, about the age of 17, sat on the airplane. He ran his fingers through his sandy brown hair and struggled to keep his big, blue eyes open. He let out a bored yawn and turned his head to the side. His name was Troy Bolton. As Troy looked to the side, his eye caught his 16 year old girlfriend, Gabriella Montez. Gabriella had long, wavy black hair. Her skin was slightly tanned, but most of it was because of her Filipino origin. She was very beautiful, her thick eyelashes and girly mannerisms were what Troy found attractive about her. She let out a bored sigh.

They had been waiting on the airplane for twenty minutes; they hadn't even taken off yet. They were waiting for two late passengers who hadn't arrived yet. Behind Troy sat Chad, Jason and Zeke, his wildcat basketball team mates. Next to Chad sat Gabriella's best friend and Chad's girlfriend, Taylor McKessie. Next to Zeke sat Martha. Zeke and Martha were the only single ones in the group. Jason sat next to his girlfriend, and Gabriella and Taylor's musical friend, Kelsi.

They were on their way to Canada. The girls were on their way to a fashion parade, where they could design their own clothes and have professional models wear them on the runway. The guys were on their way to a basketball tour. They would play loads of different teams from all over the country.

Gabriella rested her head on her boyfriend's shoulder. She smiled at her and she smiled back, her soft, pink lips shining back at him.

Suddenly an attractive man burst through the cabin doors. He was slightly younger than Troy at the age of 16. He was out of breath and carrying two duty free shopping bags on each arm. He wore a cap, slightly slanted on his locks of blonde hair. Gabriella's gaze landed on him and he smiled at her, causing her to blush slightly. Being an actor he wasn't shy and wasted no time in apologizing to the airplane's passengers.

"I'm so sorry we're late, we lost track of time." He said his voice quivering as he was out of breath.

"But _someone _was too busy shopping!" The young man said, putting an emphasis and distaste on the word "someone".

"God, Ryan. Chill" A young woman about 16 came walking casually through the door.

As everyone looked to see where the voice came from, everyone's jaw dropped, (especially men's) at the beauty in front of them. Her name was Sharpay Evans and she was the blonde guy, Ryan's twin sister.

Her blonde hair was straightened around her shoulders, giving it a glistening glow. Her side fringe hung low, slightly over her left eye. Her eyes were a mesmerizing brown and stuck out behind her thick eyelashes. Her lips were glossy and soft. Troy found himself wondering what her kisses would be like, even though he didn't know anything about her. She was wearing an extremely low tank top, showing off her cleavage. She wore a very mini mini-skirt and black knee high boots.

Ryan rolled his eyes at the drooling men around him and gave Sharpay her ticket.

"We're in seats 25A and 25D." Sharpay told him.

Ryan nodded and went to find his seat. They found that Ryan was on the other side of Gabriella and Sharpay was on the other side of none other than Troy Bolton himself.

Sharpay found her seat and smiled when she saw Troy.

_"This is gonna be a great 5 hours!" She thought _**(A/N**** I don't know the difference from Albuquerque ****and Canada)**

"Hi, I'm Sharpay." Sharpay smiled and held out her hand.

"Lovely to meet you, I'm Troy Bolton." Troy could feel his girlfriend's eyes burning into the back of his head. So he decided that he maybe shouldn't flirt with this gorgeous blonde….or at least he would try not to.

"Hi! I'm Troy's girlfriend, Gabriella." She smiled, being the friendly girl she always is.

* * *

--2 hours into the flight- -

It was an over-night flight. It was already 1 o'clock and they had another 3 hours to go. Gabriella had her eye patch on, and Troy could hear her soft snores. It seemed that everyone was sleeping. Everyone except Sharpay and Troy. Sharpay sighed and lifted her magazine up to her eyes.

Troy's eyes widened as he looked at Sharpay. He didn't know whether he should have told her that her skirt was hitched up so high he could see her underwear or not. He chose the second option and decided to have a look.

Her legs were long and shaven. He wondered what they would feel like…suddenly he snapped out of the thought and remembered about Gabriella. Sure he loved Gabriella but she wasn't ready for sex. Troy, being a red-blooded male was tired of waiting. He felt himself lick his lips and his jeans, to his horror, getting much tighter. Sharpay heard him gulp and she let out a small giggle.

"Like what you see?" She joked.

"N-No…." He defended himself.

Sharpay let out a small, fake gasp. "You don't like my legs?" She smiled. She was a kind girl, and knew Troy had a girlfriend. She was only innocently flirting, she wouldn't ever dream of going further then that…even though Troy was absolutely gorgeous and Gabriella was one lucky woman.

"Well…if I didn't have a girlfriend…I might reconsider." He smirked back, playing along to her little game.

"Oh, I'm too good for you anyway, and you know that Bolton." She smirked back and he let out a small chuckle.

"So….Ryan where do you live?" Gabriella asked him.

Ryan tried to focus on her question and not her beautiful eyes or luscious lips. He smiled and answered her question.

"Me and Shar just moved to Albuquerque and we're starting a school called East High." He nodded. Gabriella let out a big and slightly happy gasp.

"Oh my gosh! That's where me and Troy go! Troy's the basketball captain and he's on a basketball tour and my friends and I are going on a fashion course!" Gabriella beamed.

"Oh! Sharpay's on the same fashion course too! Wow this is so cool! What a small world!" Ryan smiled back. The four, now friends, all thought the same thing.

_"This is gonna be a great fortnight!" _


	3. The Gold Bikini & Fun at the pool

**Seductive Secrets**

**Chapter Two – The Gold Bikini**

The set of friends walked into their hotel which they would be staying in over the next two weeks. As Troy walked in, Gabriella on his arm he couldn't stop thinking about Sharpay and her flirtation on the airplane. He took a deep breath and walked up to the counter, His Wildcat team mates and the girls behind him.

They all checked in and walked up to their rooms. They were all quite spaced out but on the same floor. Apart from Sharpay and Ryan who were in two rooms above.

Sharpay strutted up to her room and unlocked the door with the key card. Ryan dragged her two huge suitcases behind her as long as his own small bag. She smiled at the beautiful room in front of her eyes. Being as rich as her family was, her and Ryan had the biggest rooms. She lay down on her bed and stretched her body out. She let out a small sigh and Ryan rolled her eyes and put her suitcases down before walking out.

Troy lay on his bed looking at the ceiling. He let out a small sigh.

_"I wonder what Sharpay's doing?" _

_"I wonder what Sharpay's feeling?"_

_"I wonder what Sharpay's room looks __like?__"_

_"I wonder what Sharpay looks like naked?"_

_"WHAT THE HELL?" _

Troy groaned. Why couldn't he get her out of his head! He decided he had to see her. He got up and walked to her room.

He took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"It's open!" Came Sharpay's voice through the door.

Troy opened the door and his voice hitched in the back of his throat. She looked truly stunning. She was lying on her bed; she wore a gold bikini showing off her remarkable cleavage, flat stomach and long, tanned legs. Her hair was tied back in a high pony-tail. She was reading an O.K magazine and flipping through it eagerly. When she saw it was Troy at the door she closed her magazine and stood to face him.

"Uhh, hey. I thought you were one of the girls." She blushed slightly, realized she was half naked.

"N-No…" He stuttered, trying ever so hard to focus on her face not her chest.

"So, what's up?" She asked and pulled on her dressing gown, to Troy's disappointment.

"Just wanted to see you." He blushed.

"Cool." She giggled. "I'm just gonna go to the pool, hence the bikini!" She smiled and opened her robe, showing her bikini before tying it up again.

"Cool. I'll come with you." He smiled.

She smiled back at him before he took her hand and they walked to the pool.

"Come on, Shar!" Troy yelled from the pool.

Sharpay sighed and sat up. She removed her big, circular sunglasses and the ipod earphones.

"I am tanning, Bolton!" She yelled back at him.

"You've already got a perfect tan!" He exclaimed, his eyes wandering over her dark peachy skin.

"And I would like to keep it that way!" She smiled.

Troy jumped out of the pool, dripping wet. He walked over to Sharpay and shook his head. Sharpay screamed as she was covered in drips of water. She packed away her Ipod and stood up. She removed her platform heels and punched Troy's stomach. Troy just laughed and looked down at her as she pounded her small fists into his chest. He grabbed her wrists and she looked up at him.

"You're really weak, ya know!" Troy laughed at her.

"Hey!" She pouted. Troy lifted her up and put her over his shoulder. She pounded her fists into his lower back and shrieked, making everyone's head turn and look at her. Troy chuckled at how her punches didn't hurt him at all. He walked a bit further and threw her into the pool.

Troy stood, his hands on his hips waiting for Sharpay to re-surface. He broke into fits of laughter as she finally came up coughing and spluttering.

"I hate you, Bolton!" She screamed at him.

"My hair's wet!" She pouted, making him laugh harder.

Sharpay slowly got out of the pool and shook her hair. She glared at Troy who laughed. She huffed, turned on her heels and strutted back to the pool.


	4. She's not ready

**Seductive Secrets**

**Chapter Three – She's not ready.**

Troy looked over at his girlfriend. He let out a small sigh. She was so amazingly perfect in every single way. He made her so happy. But there was one thing Gabriella refused to do for him. One thing that every man thinks about….that every man craves for…that every man needs.

He wrapped his arms around her petite waist and waited for her to smile. She did and rested her head against his shoulder.

"This is so perfect, Troy." She sighed.

"I know. When does your fashion course start?" He asked eagerly.

"Well not until next week actually, but as you were coming early I thought I would too!" She beamed.

Troy's gaze wandered to her soft, pink lips. He noticed that they were much lighter than Sharpay's which were much redder and well hotter. He lifted her chin up and bent down to kiss her lips softly.

She smiled into his kiss and wrapped her arms around his waist. All of his intentions to take it slow were demolished when she let out a small moan. He picked her up in his arms, and she let out a little giggle, making his mouth vibrate. He took her to his bedroom and laid her down on his bed.

He got on top of her and kissed her neck, leaving a trail of soft kisses from her jaw-line to her collar bone. Everything seemed so perfect for Gabriella until Troy's eager hands wandered up her denim skirt to caress her thighs.

She suddenly sat bolt upright, leaving Troy hurt, confused and slightly annoyed.

"What's wrong now Gabs?" He asked, as soothingly as possible.

"I'm sorry Troy! I'm just, I'm not ready." She admitted and Troy let out a small sigh.

"Gabriella, I hope you know that I would never push you into anything." He stroked her arm softly.

"I know, but you're a guy Troy. You have needs and I understand that. I'm just sorry that I can't fulfill them." She had tears swelling up in her eyes.

Troy understood that she needed time and he tried to respect that but she was right. He was a guy and he was ready. Gabriella wouldn't be his first, that's for sure but he had a feeling she would be his best. But there was one thing on his mind…He wondered what Sharpay would do in Gabriella's position. He loved Gabriella; at least he thought he did. But he craved for Sharpay. He longed to feel her touch, just one time, just to know what she felt like. What her soft kisses felt like.

He knew that his feelings for Gabriella were, loving, soft and caring where as his feelings for Sharpay could only be described as passion and lust. The way her body curved in all the right places left Troy wanting more. He knew he was a bad boyfriend for thinking this way. But he had a feeling Sharpay wanted him too, he could tell by the look in her eyes. He knew he had only known her for 3 days but still, it felt like a lifetime.

There was only one thing he could do. He had to find out whether Sharpay felt the same way. He would go to her hotel room tomorrow night and ask her. Because deep down he knew he loved Gabriella but God, he wanted Sharpay Evans.


	5. I Want You

**Seductive Secrets**

**Chapter Four – I Want You.**

Troy took a deep breath before knocking on Sharpay's hotel room door. Sharpay opened it and Troy moaned silently to himself when he saw her in her silky, short nightdress. She smiled at him and let him in her room.

"'Sup Troy?" Sharpay asked, crossing her arms under her breasts, pushing them out unintentionally.

"Umm, I just wanted to see you." He blushed.

"Wow, that's the second time in three days you've said that." She laughed.

"Yeah, sorry." He replied before sitting on the bed. She sat next to him.

"Why did you really come here Troy?" Sharpay quizzed.

Troy began playing with the hem of Sharpay's bedding, pretending to be interested in it. "Uhh, well I kind of wanted to tell you something."

Sharpay looked at him and noticed he wouldn't make eye-contact with her.

"Look; tell me in a minute. I need a shower." She sighed and went into her bathroom.

Troy groaned silently to himself before getting up and pacing the room. He rested his hands on the top of his head and kept walking up and down the room. So many things were running through his head. He should be with Gabriella. His girlfriend. His girlfriend who he loved very much. But instead here he was with this sexy, charming blonde.

Suddenly temptation took over Troy's body. He walked over to the bathroom. Sharpay had unintentionally left the door open a little. Troy peeked through the crack in this door and silently gasped.

He could see the silhouette of Sharpay's body through the shower curtain. Her body was perfect. She had curves in exactly the right places. She had the perfect hour-glass figure, the way her hips curved and her small, cute little butt. Obviously he couldn't see her perfectly but he was sure he wanted her even more now.

He sighed and sat back onto the bed waiting for her to come out.

* * *

After another 10 minutes she came out, a towel wrapped around her body and a smaller one around her head. She rubbed most of the water from her hair away with the towel and sat on the bed next to Troy.

"So, are you going to tell me what's up now?" Sharpay asked him, hitching her towel up so it covered the upper half of her body more.

"O-Okay.." Troy replied, nervously and he suddenly found her bedding extremely appealing once more.

"Troy; look at me." Sharpay insisted. Troy kept his eyes down, thinking if he looked into those brown orbs he was sure to lose all control.

"Troy…" She whispered softly and lifted his head to look at her.

Troy gulped and Sharpay lowered her hand again. He looked into her eyes and sighed.

"Just tell me already!" Sharpay insisted, kind of losing her patience.

"I—I…" Troy spluttered.

"You what..?" Sharpay asked him, cocking her head to the side slightly.

"I--umm--I--Uh…" Troy stuttered again, finding it hard to express words.

Sharpay stood up and walked over to her dresser with her back to Troy.

"Look, Troy I don't have all da-" Sharpay started but was cut off by Troy.

"I want you." He burst out.

"You what…?" Sharpay slowly turned around to face him.

"I want you, Sharpay." He said, this time more boldly. He stood up and walked toward her.

"But-But Y-You have a G-Girlfriend!" Sharpay exclaimed, confused.

"Gabriella's….great but she's not you…" Troy shook his head and walked closer.

Sharpay turned around and pulled her towel up again, even though it was covering her body she suddenly felt exposed to Troy. She turned around and put her hands on the dresser, her back facing Troy.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She sighed, looking at the wooden drawers.

"I love Gabriella. I want you." He said slowly, not only to make it clear but also for effect.

"You can't have both of us!" She started; her back still toward him. "Besides I've only known you for 3 days!" She exclaimed.

"That doesn't matter to me." Troy started. He bent down and placed a soft kiss on her bare shoulder. She leant her head to the side as he kissed her neck. She suddenly snapped her eyes open and jumped to the side.

"No! Troy!" She insisted. "This isn't what you want!" She started.

"Yes it is! More than anything! I want you more than anything." He breathed.

"I'm sorry Troy. I can't do this. Gabriella's a lovely girl she doesn't deserve it. I'm not going to start a little, sordid affair with you! If that's what you're looking for then you can go elsewhere!" She practically yelled at him.

"I understand." He hung his head in shame

"I'm sorry. Friends?" He offered, holding out his hand.

Sharpay grabbed his hand and pulled him into a soft, warm embrace.

"Friends." She whispered and smiled.

Troy gave a fake smile before leaving her room. He sighed to himself. He suddenly felt annoyed at himself when he realized something…

_He wanted Sharpay even more now…._


	6. Tension at Breakfast

**Seductive Secrets**

**Chapter Five – ****Tension at Breakfast**

The next few days were torture for Troy. Sharpay had been avoiding him for two days now and he was getting pretty anxious.

"Hey Troy!" Chad and Taylor came strolling by hand in hand and took their places at the breakfast table.

"What's up, peeps?!" Ryan shouted making a dramatic appearance, making everyone's head turn before walking up to the table and sitting opposite Chad and fixing his bright blue hat.

"Hey!" Jason, Kelsi and Martha strolled by and took their places at the big table too.

After a couple of minutes Gabriella joined the group and took her place next to her boyfriend. She kissed Troy's ear tenderly and smiled at him. He of course smiled back but only one thing was on his mind…

"Hey, where are Shar and Zeke?" He asked, trying to ask casual.

"Umm, I don't know but there were some weird noises coming from her room last night…" Ryan smirked and Chad hi-fived him.

"W-What kind of noises?" Troy asked, not catching the hint.

"Let's say, yesterday when we were all talking and wondering where Shar and Zeke were, I walked up to her room and heard some noises…..moaning noises" Ryan continued. The guys smirked and the girls rolled their eyes at their boyfriends.

Troy suddenly felt hurt. How come Sharpay had rejected him and not Zeke? Troy wasn't a boastful guy but Zeke was no competition for him usually. He was the golden boy….everyone knew that!

Troy was cut off from his trail of thought by a giddy couple staggering through the door.

"Zeke, My Man!" Chad yelled happily at one half of the happy couple.

"Shar, Honey!" Gabriella smiled at the other half.

Zeke and Sharpay walked to the table hand in hand and took their places opposite Gabriella and Troy. Troy was upset by the happy look on Sharpay's face and the look of adoration on Zeke's.

"So, you guys dating?" Martha sat, going straight in for the kill.

"Yeah." Sharpay beamed and leant closer to her boyfriend.

"Aww. I'm so happy for you guys!" Gabriella smiled at Sharpay.

"Thanks." Zeke replied

Everyone immediately started chatting as usual as they filled their plates with croissants, toast, crumpets, bacon and everything else people have for breakfast.

As they looked up from the table Sharpay and Troy's eyes met in a locked gaze. He stared into her brown orbs intensely. Sharpay immediately felt her smile turn more serious as she got mesmerized by his ocean blue eyes. Sharpay reluctantly looked away afraid that if she didn't she would pounce on him right there.

"So you guys, what are you all up to?" Taylor asked the table.

"Nothing.." Everyone replied.

"Well how about we go to the local zoo!?" Taylor exclaimed excitedly.

"Love to. Our fashion course doesn't start until the day after tomorrow." Gabriella nodded.

"Yeah and our basketball tour doesn't start until three days time." Chad added.

"Umm…Shar, do you know what our first project is on the fashion thing?" Taylor asked Sharpay.

"Yeah, we have to design some lingerie." Sharpay smiled and the guys suddenly perked up.

"You know if you need someone to see if it looks good, you could model it for me." Zeke smiled flirtatiously and Troy struggled not to roll his eyes. God, was Zeke a lucky guy! He'd give anything to see Sharpay in sexy lingerie…another one of his fantasies he was afraid.

"Oh. I'll model it for you, Troy if you like?" Gabriella smiled, fiddling with Troy's collar.

Troy looked at Sharpay. She looked a bit down and was fiddling with her fork. Suddenly something clicked in his mind. She was playing a little game with him and he thought maybe he should play along.

"That would be great baby." He smiled at Gabriella before giving her a small, tender kiss.

"Awww!" Martha, Kelsi and Taylor cooed.

"Isn't that cute Shar?" Martha asked.

"Just – Precious." Sharpay said through gritted teeth.

Troy smiled silently to himself before getting to work on eating his omelet.


	7. Two Drunken Ladies

**Seductive Secrets**

**Chapter Six – The Party**

It was Saturday night. The gang had found a small but busy bar just outside the hotel. It was a private party, just for the fashion scholars and basketball teams on the tour. It was 1am. Most people were already completely wasted.

"LET'S PARTAY PEEPS!" Chad shouted across the dance floor.

Taylor, being sensible and not drunk, rolled her eyes. "You're already partying dumbass!" She shouted back at him.

"Aww I love you too honey!" He smiled and kissed her harshly. Normally Taylor would melt into his kisses but when your boyfriend tastes of sick and alcohol it's not such a pleasurable experience. She quickly tore away and wiped her mouth.

"Eww! Chad, either brush your teeth or don't **ever**kiss me again!" She sighed before walking off to find Gabriella.

When Taylor found her she gasped. Good girl Gabriella was sitting on a random guy's lap, making out with him. Taylor rolled her eyes at her obviously drunk friend. She rushed over and pulled Gabriella back.

"Come on honey, let's get you out of here before Troy sees you exchanging saliva with random men." She sighed and lifted Gabriella's arm over her own shoulder.

"Who's Trevor?" Gabriella slurred.

"It's Troy." She sighed. "And he's your boyfriend."

"Oh, I thought that guy was my boyfriend." She giggled drunkenly and pointed to the man she had been making out with.

"Nuh-uh." Taylor mumbled. Her eyes gazed around the bar until she found, to her surprise, a **sober **Troy sitting at the bar.

"Whoa." Troy exclaimed when Taylor stumbled toward him, his girlfriend in her arms.

"Is this Trink?" Gabriella asked Taylor and Troy made a confused face.

"Troy! T-R-O-Y. Troy!" Taylor exclaimed before throwing Gabriella into Troy's arms. Troy jumped up and caught her. Gabriella giggled drunkenly and looked up at Troy who smiled, concerned, at her.

"Hey!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Look Troy, she's your girlfriend, you take care of her. Ugh! We have our first fashion assignment tomorrow, so what does she do? She get's wasted!" Taylor threw her arms in despair and stormed off.

Gabriella suddenly gagged. She couldn't hold it any longer. Not being used to alcohol she puked all over Troy's shoes.

"Ah! Gross!" He exclaimed. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to her hotel room.

* * *

"Goodnight honey." Troy whispered and kissed Gabriella's forehead.

"A-Are you an angel?" Gabriella whispered.

"Goodnight." Troy sighed before closing her door and walking back to the bar.

* * *

"Troy! Dude!" Chad stumbled up to Troy, a bottle of beer in his hands.

"Wassup?" He asked and took a swig of beer.

"Not much dude." Troy's eye brows knitted together at the side of drunken Chad.

"Why isn't you drunken?" Chad slurred.

"Say what?" Troy laughed slightly.

Chad didn't reply. He just stumbled backward and onto the dance floor. Troy chuckled to himself. His expression soon changed when his gaze found a _**very**_ drunk Sharpay grinding making out with her very drunk boyfriend.

Troy suddenly found himself walking over to them. He pulled Sharpay off Zeke's lap, much to the drunk couple's dismay.

"What the fuck man?!" Zeke exclaimed, standing up to face Troy. Troy walked over and stood in front of him. He seemed to tower over Zeke. Zeke laughed drunkenly before walking away to find Chad or Jason or…someone.

"Ugh! T-Troy!" Sharpay slurred again.

"C-mon." Troy rolled his eyes at Sharpay and scooped her up, effortlessly in his arms. She giggled and rested her head on Troy's chest. He sighed before walking up to her room.

* * *

He opened the un locked door and put Sharpay down on her bed.

Sharpay lifted up her top and threw it carelessly onto the floor. She then un-buttoned her skirt and threw it next to her top. She knew Troy was there and she didn't care. She was completely wasted. She didn't know what she was doing.

Troy's eyes widened at the side of her perfect body. He groaned silently as he felt his pants get tighter…

Sharpay sighed and got into her bed. "Troy boy?" She giggled.

"Lay with me." She ordered. Troy sighed. He knew he shouldn't do this, but nothing had to happen. So he took of his shoes and got into bed. He didn't usually sleep with his pants or shirt on but he didn't want to take them off in-case he offended her.

"Troy, you can take them off I don't care." Sharpay whispered, she felt like her head was spinning.

Troy lifted his shirt over his head and un-buckled his belt. He took his pants off and lay next to her.

Habit forming, Troy wrapped his arms around her bare stomach. She smiled to herself and turned to face him. She rested her head in his muscular chest and lost herself in the warmth of his body and the rugged scent of his cologne which suited him so well.

"Night 'Pay." Troy whispered, stroking her hair.

His reply was the soft breaths of a sleeping Sharpay.


	8. In the still of the night

**Seductive Secrets**

**Chapter Seven – ****In the still of the night…**

_

* * *

This is the start of what you've been waiting for! Sorry for not updating sooner….__ but anyways enough with me rambling…let's get on with the story!_

* * *

Sharpay woke up with a throbbing head-ache. She looked around and groaned before collapsing back onto the bed. She sighed and looked to her left. Her mouth fell open at the sleeping man next to her.

"TROY!" She squealed.

"What? Fire?" He asked, stupidly.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED!?" She squealed.

"Oh God, Shar it's not what it looks like!" He answered again.

"Did we? – Did I?" She mumbled.

"God no! You were drunk last night, and you asked me to stay with you…and I kind of fell asleep." He replied honestly.

"Oh…" Sharpay mumbled.

"Uh…you better go…" She told him. Troy stood up and Sharpay gasped.

"What?" He asked.

Sharpay's eyes were fixed on his perfectly toned chest. He had the most perfect gleaming six-pack so she assumed he worked-out….a lot.

"Hello?" Troy started, he smiled slightly. "I'm up here, Shar." He continued.

Sharpay's gaze snapped to his face, a small blush appearing on her cheek.

Troy walked seductively to her. He stopped right so close to her that their noses were basically touching. Sharpay just stood there, helpless, trying to concentrate on breathing.

"You look cute when you blush." He whispered in her ear, making her tingle all over. He left a lingering kiss on her ear lobe before walking out of the door.

"Oh. God." Sharpay whispered to herself.

* * *

"Hey Shar!" Gabriella ran up to Sharpay and gave her a friendly hug.

"Hey Gabs, what's up?" Sharpay asked her, sipping her coffee.

"Taylor just told me about our first fashion project!" She beamed.

"oh cool! What's is it?" Sharpay asked excitedly.

"We have to design a skirt, it can be short or long, and any color! And then professional models will wear them on the runway!" Gabriella told her friend.

"Oh my gosh! Awesome!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"I'm gonna find Troy!" Gabby started. "I'll see ya laters!" She added before running off the find the man she adored so much.

* * *

Sharpay groaned and looked to her right.

"1:00am" She said to herself. "Great." She added sarcastically.

Suddenly she heard a knock on the door. She immediately had a confused expression plastered on her face. She got up slowly and walked over to the door. She un locked it, slightly nervously and opened it.

"B-Bolton?" She asked, shocked to find him standing there. He just smiled slightly and walked in. She closed the door.

"Still on second-name terms huh?" Troy asked her.

"Yup. Now why are you here?" She asked, her arms crossed under her chest, pushing her breasts up unintentionally.

"You remember what I told you a few days ago?" He asked her.

"Umm…no?" Sharpay lied.

"I told you that I wanted you." He said, taking a step towards her.

"Oh…right that." She said stupidly, she took a step back but Troy just took another step forward.

Soon Sharpay's back his the door. She stood breathing heavily, under Troy's strong gaze.

Soon Troy was standing so close to her that she could feel his breath on her lips. He reached behind her back and locked the door. Sharpay looked at him with confusion and worry. He leaned forward.

"I still want you." He whispered in her ear, making her shiver.

Sharpay gulped as she saw Troy's eyes wander to her lips.

"I-I don't want you." She lied, and her eyes wandered to his rough, sexy lips.

"I think we both know that's not true." He answered simply and leaned closer to her lips. But what happened next nearly blew her mind.

Troy leaned down and captured her lips with his. His slightly rough lips collided with her soft, red ones. Sharpay tried not to moan but she couldn't help the soft groan which came from the back of her throat. Troy smirked and kissed her harder, his lips pressing harder against her slightly parted ones. As Troy moved backwards, Sharpay following him, their lips never parted once and Troy knew that his dreams were about to become a reality.


	9. Our Dirty Little Secret

**Seductive Secrets**

**Chapter Eight – My Dirty Little Secret…**

_This Chapter Contains STRONG sexual situations…Sorry if it's bad, I've never written anything like this before! __Hehehe__ I'm such a rebel! __Anywayz__ let's get on with the story!_

Sharpay melted into Troy's kiss. It felt like something had always been missing. All these years of searching for that special someone, she had finally found him. It just upset her that he wasn't hers. She suddenly realized what she was doing. Gabriella was a lovely girl and she didn't deserve this. She broke away and staggered backwards, touching her lips.

"Troy, this is so wrong." She said, in a slight whisper.

"But it feels so right." He added and took a step towards her.

She took another step back. Afraid of what his actions may do to her senses. But Troy just kept walking towards her until she her back hit the door, she realized that she was in the same position as she was a few moments ago. The lights were dimmed, so she could see Troy's face, which was slightly in darkness.

"B-But G-Gabriella." She stammered when she noticed how close they were, their noses brushing. Troy lifted a finger and placed it on Sharpay's red, smudged lips. He reached over to her ear.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her." He whispered before placing a small kiss on her ear lobe; making her tingle all over.

Sharpay knew he was wrong. Just because Gabriella might not find out didn't mean it was right now did it? But for the moment, even though she was such a good person, she thought of herself for once and decided to put her passion, her happiness first.

As Sharpay gulped, Troy placed a small kiss under her jaw. She closed her eyes and rested her head to the side.

Troy started placing light kisses to her neck. He could smell her sweet, irresistible perfume and it turned him on even more. He started to lick and suck on every inch of the exposed skin on her neck, making her moan in pleasure.

He lifted his head back up to look at her. She stared at him for a few seconds before their lips collided; this time more passionate and more lustful. Troy, being the one in control, let his tongue trace along her bottom lip, seeking entrance. Sharpay nervously opened her mouth, letting his tongue slip in. She soon relaxed as Troy massaged her tongue with his.

She was still breathing heavily from when he had first kissed her. She broke away and looked at him deeply in his blue eyes before shakily un-buttoning his baby blue shirt. She tugged at it and it dropped onto the floor. She smiled at his toned chest and bent down to place small, hot kisses on his chest. She kissed between his pecks before getting lower. She kissed his chest, where his pounding heart was getting faster by the minute. She got lower and kissed the waistline of his jeans, before pulling them down, leaving him in only his boxers.

Troy switched them over so he was against the wall. He then kissed her mouth with passion before walking with her over to the bed. Her knees hit the back of the bed before falling on it, with Troy on top of her. He broke the kiss to pull her tank top over her head. He kissed her neck again, before kissing the valley between her breasts. He moved lower, under her bra, and got to her jeans. He un-did the button and pulled the zip down slowly, merely for affect. Sharpay kicked them off. Troy groaned at her perfect body.

"Let's get this flimsy fabric off you." He said, looking at her slightly see-through bra and thong. She smiled slightly and nodded.

Troy bent down and unclasped Sharpay's bra from behind her back. Sharpay smirked at Troy's playful grin. He bent down and giving Sharpay no warning, attached his lips to her nipple. Sharpay's head lolled back and her eye lids fluttered as Troy's mouth did exquisite things to her senses. He sucked, nibbled and slightly bit down on her nipple while caressing the other breast with his other hand.

During this time, Gabriella honestly never crossed Sharpay's or Troy's mind. Tonight was all about them and Sharpay knew it could only get better.

Sharpay flipped them over so she was on top.

"You're a bad, bad boy Troy Bolton." She whispered, before nibbling his ear.

She sat up and straddled his body. She started moving up and down, Troy's arms around her waist to assist her. She slid down his toned chest and bit on the waistline of his boxers. She picked it up in her mouth before letting it go again, the elastic slapping back down onto Troy's lower stomach. He rested his head back and relaxed while Sharpay pulled his boxers down to his feet before flinging them off the bed and revealing his hard erection.

Troy switched them round once again and slid down Sharpay's body, leaving a trail of wet kisses on her body along the way. He rested at the junction between her thighs. He lightly kissed the material of her thong before pulling them down with his teeth and off the bed. He looked up at Sharpay whose head was thrown back, soft sounds coming from her mouth.

He smirked slightly at her, loving the sight of her.

"Just relax, baby." He commanded. Sharpay nodded and closed her eyes. She let out a soft sigh before her breathing went back to normal.

Troy, seeing she was fully relaxed, smirked. With no warning he thrust two fingers into her. Her eyes shot open, content shrieks coming from her mouth. He grinned, while flicking her clit furiously with his tongue. Sharpay moaned, hardly able to bear it any longer.

Troy took his fingers out of her and licked them seductively. Sharpay purred in pleasure before pulling him up to her mouth roughly. She kissed his lips, thanking him for the pleasure he had just given her.

Troy stood up with Sharpay in his arms and walked her over to the wall. Sharpay just carried on kissing him furiously, confused of what he was doing.

Troy lifted her up in his arms and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He kissed her once more before trying to pull her into his erection. She let herself slip through his tip before sliding out again.

"Please 'Pay!" Troy groaned, needing to feel her.

Sharpay let out a small giggle before slipping into him. Troy threw his head back in pleasure as he grunted repeatedly. Sharpay gasped, passionate noises falling from her red lips.

Troy could feel her quivering walls around him, hot and wet. He knew she was near her climax, as was he.

"Ahhhh….Troy….I'm gonna…gonna cum!" Sharpay screamed out in ecstasy.

"Ohh…Sharpay! Baby!" Troy yelled before kissing her roughly, silencing her cries.

They both let out one final moan before Sharpay felt Troy release his load inside her. They both fell back onto the bed, catching their breath and covered in sweat.

"Night Troy." Sharpay whispered

"Goodnight 'Pay." Troy kissed her bare shoulder before falling asleep.


	10. Not another morning after!

Sharpay woke feeling tired and sore. She groaned and squeezed her legs together to try and stop the irritating pain. She yawned and looked to her side. A sickening feeling happened in the bottom of her stomach as she remembered last night. She clasped a hand to her mouth, at the sight of a sleeping, naked Troy. She felt upset when she remembered her best friend Gabriella and Zeke, her boyfriend.

She felt like crying, her emotions were all over the place. She shook Troy furiously, but he just groaned, his mouth open, slightly drooling.

"Charming." She mumbled, she hit his arm still he kept sleeping. She pulled his hair and he didn't stir. She smirked when she had an idea. 

She reached down and grabbed his "special place" very hard.

"OW!" Troy shouted. "What was that for?!"

"Get out" Sharpay said calmly. "GET OUT!" She screamed when he didn't move. Scared, Troy picked up his clothes, throwing them on, he walked out.

Sharpay leant back on her bed and softly started to cry.

A few hours later at breakfast the tension was high. Sharpay walked in, kissing Zeke on the cheek and sitting next to him. 

"Hey, babe." He greeted her. The happiness in his voice made Sharpay sad.

"Hey, honey" She replied softly.

"Hey, Troy, where were you last night? I couldn't find you in your room." Gabriella asked her boyfriend while drinking her orange juice.

Troy shot Sharpay a glance, who was looking down at her plate, shuffling the food around with her fork.

"Oh, I was shooting some hoops with- uhh- with Chad." He lied.

"What-" Chad started, but Troy kicked his shin making him quieten down.

"Yeah." Chad said quietly confused by Troy's behaviour.

"So, everyone I booked a big table for us tonight at The Plaza." Zeke told them all.

"Ahh, that's sweet, Zeke!" Taylor said.

"Yeah." He replied. "Oh and girls dress nice, especially you, hon." Zeke said to Sharpay who nodded.

"What the hell was that?!" Chad asked Troy when they were in his room.

"What?" Troy asked innocently.

"Oh I was shooting hoops with Chad" Chad mimicked Troy who rolled his eyes.

"I needed you to cover for me!" He told his friend.

"Well yeah, I got that, but why?" He asked. Troy rolled his eyes again, he really didn't need Chad questioning him, he was already worried about Sharpay. She hadn't even looked at him since this morning. 

"I- It doesn't matter." He told him.

"Troy, You're my best mate, you can tell me anything." Chad sighed.

"I'm sorry, Chad, man. I'll tell you soon enough, but right now I just need you to be my friend." He said, leaning back on his bed.

"Is it Gabby?" He asked, ignoring Troy's last comment.

"BACK OFF, CHAD!" Troy yelled, standing up and storming out of the room, slamming the door in the process. Chad just shook his head.

"So, what do you think Zeke's got up his sleeve?" Gabriella asked, while the girls rummaged through Sharpay's closet. Taylor and Gabriella already had the perfect outfit but Sharpay couldn't find anything she thought was good enough.

"Choose the black one, that's hot." Taylor told Sharpay, ignoring Gabriella's previous question, who shook her head vigorously. 

"No! I've already worn that one this vacation!" Sharpay told them.

"Oh. Sorry." Taylor apologized, her eyes widening. 

"What's the big occasion tonight?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't know. But Zeke's being really romantic recently and I don't know why." Sharpay told them while throwing a blue dress over her shoulder.

"Oh, Troy's being so distant with me recently." Gabriella said sadly. Sharpay immediately froze at the mention of Troy's name.

"What do you mean distant?" Taylor asked, concerned for her friend.

"Well, before we came here, he couldn't keep his hands off me." Gabriella said, looking through Sharpay's shoe collection.

"Yeah, I noticed." Taylor laughed, remembering the times when she used to feel sick around Troy and Gabriella.

"Now, he won't even kiss me." Gabriella said, with tears in her eyes, making Sharpay feel extremely guilty.

Suddenly Gabriella let out a huge, dramatic gasp. 

"What? Who died?!" Taylor asked, looking around.

"What if- What if he's cheating on me?!" Gabriella asked, her hand on her chest.

"Oh now you're being silly." Sharpay said, laughing nervously.

"Yeah but-" Gabriella started.

"Where's Kelsi?" Sharpay said, rather loudly, avoiding the subject

"I don't actually know." Gabriella said.

"I do, she's making out with Jason." Taylor laughed. Sharpay laughed too and Gabriella rolled her eyes. Suddenly Sharpay squealed excitedly.

"What?!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"I found one!" Sharpay squealed.

"Well, then get your head out of the closet and show us!" Taylor laughed. Sharpay slowly got out of the closet, holding up a bright red strapless dress, cut just above the knee. 

"Oh wow." Gabriella said. 

"It's perfect." Taylor commented.

"I know right!" Sharpay exclaimed, holding the dress to her body. As Gabriella and Taylor turned around to look at Sharpay's shoes, Sharpay's expression changed from an excited, happy one to a sad and guilty frown. 


	11. A Talk Before Dinner

**Seductive Secrets**

**Chapter Ten**

_Thanks a lot for the reviews on the last chapter:_

_Zashley380_

_Ashfan202_

_Xzashleyxashleyx_

_Clotisy_

_Evane21_

_Xilovezacandzashleyx_

_TeamTroypay09_

_Thanks you _

_Xxx_

_--_

As Sharpay stood in front of her mirror, fixing her already perfect make-up, she thought back to how distraught Gabriella was when she thought Troy might have cheated on her. Sharpay ran her fingers through her perfect hair and sighed. She leant forward placing her elbows on the counter . She sighed before cocking her head to the side and looking in the mirror. She gave a sad pout before letting a small tears trickle down her cheek. She didn't bother wiping it away, it symbolised her pain.

Sharpay watched her bottom lip tremble before bursting into tears. She held her head in her hands and cried harder, brushing away her hair as she did so. She couldn't believe what had happened in the past few days. A week ago everything was fine, sure she had the tinsiest crush on Troy but everything was going well. She had a best friend and a boyfriend who, sure she didn't love quite yet but she knew how Zeke adored her and he was a nice enough guy, but Sharpay knew he wasn't the one.

Suddenly she heard a soft knock on the door. She sniffed heavily and grabbed a tissue to wipe away the trail of wet, black mascara that was running down her cheeks. Once she had fixed herself up she sniffed and sighed heavily, putting on a brave face.

"Come in." She shouted out, before coughing as her voice was hoarse.

As she walked out of the bathroom she saw the familiar boy with the familiar shaggy, blonde hair she had grown up with.

"Hey, Ry." Sharpay smiled slightly, knowing her twin always knew how to cheer her up.

"Hey Sis!" Ryan greeted her, giving her a friendly, tender hug.

"Are you O.K?" He asked her, concerned.

"Sure I am!" Sharpay laughed slightly.

"O-kay..then." Ryan chuckled. He took a seat on her bed as Sharpay sat next to him.

"So, what's up?" Sharpay asked him.

"Well first off, You look beautiful." He smiled. Sharpay blushed and fingered one of her golden hoops.

"Thanks, you loook great too." She smiled back, her eyes wandering over his black suit.

"Thanks, apparently Zeke said this is an important night." Ryan shrugged slightly.

"Yeah.." Sharpay agreed. "So, what's this all about?" Sharpay added.

"Can't a man visit his sister?" Ryan asked, innocently.

Sharpay giggled slightly. "First off...man?" Sharpay gave him a weird look and Ryan hit her leg playfully. "-And secondly...seriously what's this about?"

Ryan sighed. "Well, I needed to talk to someone." He admitted.

Sharpay stared at her brother blankly. "-About?" She asked slowly.

Ryan inhaled a deep, shaky breath. "Okay." He said quietly.

"Well, you know how I can tell you anything, right?" He asked her nervously.

"Of course!" Sharpay laughed. "We did share the same womb." She laughed, giving him a soft, playful nudge on his shoulder.

"Yeah." Ryan laughed, shakily.

"So, what's bothering 'ya?" Sharpay asked, looking at him curiously.

"Well, I kinda like this- this girl." Ryan blushed slightly as he looked to his side, fiddling with Sharpay's bed spread, similiar to what Troy did when he was nervous.

"What?" Sharpay asked, shocked. All her life she had believed that Ryan was gay. In-fact he had told her two years before, since then she had been trying to come to terms with it. And now she had, he was telling her he was straight!

"I- I thought you were gay?" Sharpay blurted out loudly.

Ryan chuckled. "Well, it occured to me too!"

"Yeah..You do wear a lot of hats." Sharpay laughed slightly breathlessly.

"But- who's this girl, Martha?" Sharpay asked, referring to the only single girl left in the group.

Ryan chuckled again. "She's a lovely girl, but no."

Sharpay thought to herself for a moment. "Oh, Ryan, It's not Kelsi is it?" She asked. She remembered Ryan spending a lot of his time with Kelsi, but she didn't want him to fall for her. She was dating Jason and she didn't want her brother getting hurt by getting rejected.

"No...It's worse." Ryan bit his lip.

"What do you mean, worse?" Sharpay asked, confused.

"I mean, the girl I like- she's dating someone else." He told her, making Sharpay even more confused.

"Yeah, well, Kelsi's dating Jason." Sharpay told him.

"Is she?" Ryan asked, cluelessly. "Ah, well, I didn't know that."

"So, it's not her?" Sharpay asked him.

"No it's not." Ryan told her.

"Really? Because you've been spending a lot of time with her." She said, raising her eye-brows suggestively.

"Oh Shar, It's not like that! She's helping me with a new song." He chuckled.

"Oh, right, okay then." Sharpay nodded. "Who is it then?" She asked, anxiously.

Ryan mumbled a respose, not looking at her but her bedding again.

"Who?" Sharpay asked, confused.

Ryan sighed. "It's Gabriella, okay? I like Gabriella."

Sharpay stared at her twin wide-eyed. Was he serious!? He had fallen for the legendery Troy Bolton's girlfriend? Sharpay's mouth hung open, completely shocked.

"Shar?" Ryan waved a hand in front of his sisters face. "Hello?"

Sharpay swallowed quickly and stared at him, "G-Gabriella?"

"Yeah." Ryan told her.

"Wow." She gasped.

"Yeah, I had to tell someone, I mean I have _**no **_idea on how to handle this!" Ryan laughed nervously. "I mean I've never been in love before."

"Love?!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm in love with her, I thought you knew that?" Ryan said, cluelessly.

"No!" Sharpay sighed. "Oh, Ryan, How could this happen?!" Sharpay stood up, harshly walking around the room.

"I can't help it, Shar, she's just so beautiful." He sighed.

Sharpay sighed also. "I know but, Ryan. She's in a relationship! With- With Troy!" She exclaimed, flinching slightly at the sound of Troy's name.

"I know, Shar." Ryan sighed.

Sharpay walked over to her brother and took his hands. "Promise me you wont do anything stupid, Ry. Troy's a popular guy and he's her girlfriend. I don't.." Sharpay sighed. "I don't want you to get hurt."

Ryan smiled. "I know, sis, thanks anyway."

"No, Problem." Sharpay smiled and leant down to kiss his cheek.

"Now." Ryan stood up and linked her arm in his. "May I escort this lovely lady to dinner?" He said in a fake (bad) british accent.

Sharpay giggled. "Yes you may!" She replied, also in a british accent.

The two siblings laughed before walking out of the door.


	12. Shock

**Seductive Secrets**

**Chapter 11**

**Sadly I didn't get many reviews on the last chapter :( , but thanks a lot to the people who did****review:**

_xilovezacandzashleyx_

_Clotisy_

_xzashleyxashleyx_

_Ashfan202_

_Evane21_

_**Thanks again :D**_

_**Remember to review all of you! Xox**_

_**There's quite a big shock at the end of this chapter, so—actually no, I'll stop now before I give it away! So Let's Read...**_

* * *

Sharpay, Gabriella, Taylor, Kelsi and Martha all walked into the restaurant, Sharpay in red, Gabriella in pink, Taylor in green, Kelsi in blue and Martha in black. As they walked through they soon found the guys.

"Hey babe." Chad greeted Taylor, kissing her cheek tenderly, making her smile.

Jason wrapped his arms around Kelsi and gave her a small kiss on the lips.

Troy, feeling slightly nervous and guilty simply walked up to Gabriella and gave her a small kiss on the cheek, making her sigh disappointedly, going un-noticed by Troy but not by Sharpay.

Sharpay looked around wondering where Zeke was.

"Hey guys, wh," Sharpay started, she let out a small yelp when she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist from behind. She let out a faint giggle as Zeke turned her around and captured her lips in a passionate kiss, making the girls 'ooh' and 'ahh' and the guys smirk, all except Troy who felt his anger and jealousy bubbling up inside him.

"Let's sit down!" He blurted out, loudly, making the couple break apart and everyone stare at him.

"Let's sit down." He said, softer. They all shrugged and walked over to their table. Martha sat on the end with Ryan next to her. Gabriella sat next to Ryan. Troy sat on Gabriella's other side, so he was at the other end. Zeke sat on the end, opposite Martha, with Sharpay next to him and Taylor sat next to Sharpay with Chad on the other side of her. Finally Kelsi and Jason sat at the heads of the table, opposite each other.

"So," Chad started, breaking the silence.

"Oh, Jason, Chad, we have our first match on Saturday." Troy told them.

"Cool, we'll do fine right?!" Jason smirked at his captain.

"Of course you will!" Gabriella smiled, cheerily. "You have Troy." She added, playing with his hair, making him laugh slightly nervously.

Sharpay stared at the smiling couple, slightly jealous, she knew she didn't love Zeke, but he loved her, and for once she wanted to feel loved, but as she looked at him she realised that she would never feel the same way about him as she did about Troy. She didn't love Troy, or at least she didn't think she did. He was just so irresistible.

"Shar, where were you last night? You didn't come in to say goodnight?" Zeke asked Sharpay. She nervously looked around and saw Troy staring at her, with pleading eyes.

"I was umm-" She started, "I was with.. Ryan." She lied.

"Wh-" Ryan started, confused. Sharpay quickly kicked him under the table, signalling something.

"Yeah." He sighed. "She was with me." Sharpay mouthed a quick thank-you to him and he stared at her confused. He vowed to make sure he talked to her about this later.

"Oh, Shar," Gabriella started.

"Yeah." Sharpay asked.

"You know I told you about our project, you know designing a skirt," Gabriella continued. Sharpay nodded, signalling Gabriella to carry on talking.

"Well, I need your help." She told her.

"With what?" Sharpay asked, confused, as the gang all listened.

"I need you to be my personal 'model'" Gabriella smiled, using air-quotes on the word 'model'.

"Huh?" Sharpay asked, and stared at her blankly.

"I need you to like stand on a chair or something, so that I can put the skirt on you and experiment." Gabriella beamed. "I've thought it all through." She continued.

"Uh, yeah, sure." Sharpay shrugged, to be honest she couldn't care less. At the moment she felt extremely annoyed with herself. All she could think about was Troy. Troy's laugh; Troy's smile...Troy's kiss. She knew he was thinking about her too, she could tell by the way he looked at her. Even with Gabriella clinging onto him, giving him small loving kisses every second, all he could think about was the beautiful blonde sitting opposite him. It wasn't his fault, she was just so addicting, one touch and he needed more, he craved her.

"So-," Chad started.

"Zeke, what's this all about." Taylor interrupted.

"Jesus Christ, woman, let me finish!" Chad exclaimed, furiously, making the gang laugh and smile, they were used to Taylor and Chad's little arguments.

"Sorry, hon." Taylor smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. Chad just smiled goofily and Taylor shook her head and laughed.

"Seriously, Zeke, what's the big deal?" Chad asked.

Zeke smiled and looked to his side at Sharpay. Sharpay was staring into space and didn't even notice his stare. He just shook his head, laughing slightly to himself.

"Well-," He started. "I kind of wanted to tell- or ask- Sharpay something." Zeke said.

Troy nervously played with his hands as everyone else smiled, what if he knew?

Sharpay looked to her side at him, confused. "What's up?" She asked.

"Well-," He started. He took her hand delicately, rubbing soft circles, as Sharpay and the rest of the gang looked at him oddly.

"I want you to know that you are the best thing that has ever happened to me." He smiled. Sharpay smiled sadly and nodded.

"And I love you so much." He continued. Sharpay took a soft breath as she looked at their linked fingers. Troy stared at Zeke, slightly mad and jealous. Gabriella, and the rest of the group stared at the couple, thinking how cute they were.

"I know you love me too, I mean you've never said it, but I know you do." Zeke smiled, lovingly. Sharpay stared at Zeke, thinking how wrong he was, but she didn't have the heart to tell him, especially in the middle of this amazing speech. Troy stared at Sharpay, knowing she didn't love him.

"So-," Zeke smiled slightly nervously. But what he did next shocked them all.

Getting on one knee, Zeke pulled out a tiny black, velvet box from his pocket and held it in-front of Sharpay, whose mouth fell open.

"Sharpay Evans, will you marry me?"


	13. Liar

**Seductive Secrets**

**Chapter Twelve**

_Thanks for the reviews, I know Zeke and Sharpay haven't known each other long enough to get married, that's kind of the point..._

_Thank you to..._

_Unlove you_

_Xilovezacandzashleyx_

_CreeksideLovesZashley_

_Evane21_

_Dancingfool987_

_Ashfan202_

_Xzashleyxashleyx_

_Clotisy_

_Socialitegirl_

_Tynnn_

_Sarcajerk_

_XxTizzyfan4evaxX_

* * *

Sharpay stared at him in awe. "W-What?" She stammered.

"Aww, that is so cute!" Kelsi, Gabriella, Taylor and Martha all cooed.

"Dude!" Chad, Ryan and Jason all gave him high-fives, grins plastered onto their gorgeous faces. The only one in the group who wasn't so ecstatic was Troy. He sat, glued to his chair, his eyes wide, a look of anger and jealousy on his face. He was breathing heavily and staring at Sharpay.

"I said, Will you marry me?" Zeke repeated; a soft smile on his face.

Sharpay stared at her boyfriend, confused and scared. "But- I'm only 16..."

"I've already called your parents and they approve." He smiled widely, as Sharpay stared at him; a few tears falling down her face, the gang thought they were tears of happiness, but Sharpay and Troy both knew they were of confusion and mixed feelings.

"I- I don't know what to say." Sharpay stammered, choking on her tears.

Zeke smiled slightly, taking her hand. "Say yes." He said, looking into her eyes. "and do me the pleasure of becoming Mrs. Sharpay Baylor." Troy flinched slightly as Sharpay stared at him, secretly wishing that is was the name 'Bolton' she was becoming.

"I-," Sharpay started crying heavily, as the gang looked at her confused.

"Sharpay," Zeke started, he was getting quite worried at this point; he actually thought that she would say yes, right away. "I love you so much and I know we're young but I want to spend the rest of my life with you, no-one else, _you."_

Troy couldn't stand it anymore; he was so jealous and upset it was un-imaginable. All he wanted to do was smack Zeke right in the face, but that wouldn't go down to well.

"Sharpay!" Troy said, loudly, making everyone look at him, and breaking 'Zekepay's' special moment. "Can I- Can I talk to you for a sec?" He asked, quietly.

"Umm, sure." Sharpay said, quietly happy and relieved.

Zeke sighed and put away his ring, as Troy and Sharpay walked off.

"What-," Sharpay started, she was soon cut off by Troy grabbing her waist, roughly and pushing her into the nearest room, the girls' bathroom.

Troy pushed himself and Sharpay into the nearest cubicle, locked the door and slumped against it.

"What are you doing!?" Sharpay ordered, her hands on her hips, squashed in the tiny box.

"I don't want you to marry him." Troy said, bleakly and quietly.

Sharpay scoffed slightly. "Oh, so it's your choice now!?"

"No," He started. "I just can't bear to see you with him."

Sharpay threw her arms up in exasperation. "Troy!" She started, taking a slightly step closer to him. "He's my boyfriend!" Sharpay took a slight breath. "And soon he will be my husband." She said, trying not to flinch.

Troy's eyes widened as he shook his head quickly, grabbing onto Sharpay's shoulders. "No!" He cried. "Please, I know you don't love him!"

Sharpay sighed heavily, tears falling down her perfect face. "I do, I love him." She lied, through her tears.

"No you don't!" Troy insisted. "I've seen the way you look at him! There's no love there!"

"Shut up!" Sharpay cried.

Troy paced around, angrily brushing his sandy brown hair out of his face in annoyance. "Christ, Sharpay you've only known him for like, what?... two weeks?!" He shouted, grabbing her shoulders again..

Sharpay cried slightly, throwing Troy's arms off her. "I love him, not you!" She lied. "Last night was a mistake! A stupid, irresponsible mistake!" She screamed loudly, making Troy nervous.

"No, It wasn't!" Troy insisted. Sharpay was getting more than slightly annoyed now. She was secretly getting afraid of the deep feelings she was starting to develop for Troy, Gabriella and Zeke were wonderful people, she couldn't hurt them, not again.

"When are you going to understand, Troy? You mean **nothing** to me! I hate you!" She screamed. She staggered back, falling onto the toilet. She sat, crying into her hands, shocked that she confessed such a blatant lie.

"You don't mean that." He whispered, deeply hurt.

"I- I do." She lied again, she had to make it clear, she didn't want to hurt Gabriella or Zeke anymore, it was over, although she had deep feelings for him, she couldn't go through with this.

"Fine." Troy nodded slightly, taking a breath. He took a step toward her.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Sharpay stammered, after seeing the pure hunger in Troy's eyes, she staggered backwards.

"So, you don't like it when I touch you, just- just here." Troy whispered, his finger-tips softly brushing over her thigh.

Sharpay sucked in a breath, trying hard not to close her eyes. She didn't know what it was, but there was something about Troy Bolton that really turned her on.

"N-No." She insisted.

Troy nodded slightly and tilted his head to the side.

"So, you didn't like it when I held you in my arms and whispered softly in your ear?" He whispered, huskily.

Sharpay stared at him blankly. "I-," She closed her eyes. "No."

Troy shook his head slightly, angry that she told such lies.

"You didn't like it when I made love to you?" He asked lustfully, his body now pressed up against Sharpay, whose back was to the door.

"N-No." Sharpay stared deeply into his eyes and took a deep breath.

The next think Sharpay felt was Troy's lips crashing down onto hers. His arms tightened around her waist as Sharpay's arms ventured around his neck. It felt so right, so romantic. Sharpay closed her eyes, getting lost in his kiss. She felt a tear fall down her cheek when she realised they could never truly have each other. She had Zeke and he had Gabriella, that was how it was meant to be, but as his mouth slanted over hers she forgot about that and tried to enjoy the moment. When they finally broke away, Troy rested his forehead on hers, breathing heavily.

They stared into each other's eyes for at least a minute until Troy cleared his throat.

"You don't feel anything when we kiss?" He asked, his voice hoarse and Sharpay could tell he was fighting hard not to cry.

"No." Sharpay whispered simply, it broke her heart to tell such a lie, but she thought it was for the best.

"Liar." Troy whispered before pushing her away and walking out of the door.

That one word was all that was said, before Sharpay slumped to the floor, her head in her hands, her tears flowing, sobbing uncontrollably.


End file.
